


Lotion

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Short, Totally not based on something that I did today, i'm a little shit, lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley offers Aziraphale some lotion





	Lotion

“I just got this new hand lotion, would you like some?” Crowley held up a bottle to show the man sitting next to him.

The pair were sitting on the bench facing the ducks at St James Park. It was sunny and relatively warm. That particular day was rather dry, which was strange with it being London. Still, it didn’t bother the pair too much. However, Crowley had the sneaking suspicion that Aziraphale’s hands were getting a tad dry.

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Aziraphale replied and held his hand out to receive some of the lotion.

Crowley just managed to keep a smirk from gracing his face. He opened the cap to the bottle and squeezed. He squeezed hard. The lotion piled up, far more than what was necessary for a pair of hands, arms, and legs.

“What are you doing?! Stop!” Aziraphale cried out. His eyes were wide with shock. He didn’t think he had enough skin to absorb all of the lotion.

Crowley snickered to himself as he watched Aziraphale attempt to rub the lotion in. There was simply too much.

“Think it’s funny, do you?” Aziraphale quickly put a dab of lotion on Crowley’s nose.

Crowley’s snickering turned into full-on laughter. He calmly removed the lotion and rubbed it over his hands. “Oh, getting a bit wrathful, aren’t we, Angel?”

Aziraphale glared playfully at the demon and placed another glob of lotion on his boyfriend’s cheek.


End file.
